Tobias Wilson
Tobias is a fluffy and athletic multi-colored jock that is usually a supporting character in "The Amazing World of Gumball", but has had some episodes were he was an antagonist. In "The Third", he made Gumball pay 50 bucks for him and Darwin's freindship. In "The Quest", Tobias along with Carrie the ghost tossed around Anais's Daisy the Donkey doll, and when Gumball told Tobias to give Anais's doll back, he intentionally dropped the doll off the bus, causing Gumball, Darwin, and Anais to try and find the doll and get it back from Tina Rex, which means Tobias started the dangerous situation in the first place. He was a supporting antagonist in "The Pressure" where he helps Banana Joe prevent Darwin from being kissed by Masami. At one point, as Banana Joe is cutting down the Treehouse Girls's tree, Tobias is grinning evily as he is watching Joe cut down the tree. His biggest role as the main antagonist was in "The Knights", where he dresses up like a minstrel, and fights Gumball for Penny's affection, even though Penny did not like him that much and tried to stop him from attacking Gumball. Gumball did'nt want to fight Tobias anymore, and that is when Tobias try to claim the hand of his "Fair Penny". In a fit of rage, Gumball hit Tobias's hand with his broom sword. When Gumball tried to apologize, Tobias tried to hit his broom at Gumball and Penny, and even hissed maniacally at her, thus the fight continues. At one point during the fight, Tobias flung Penny off to the side of the road toward her dad's car. Noticing this, Gumball pushes Tobias out of the way, and then pushes Penny out of the way from Mr. Fitzgerald's car, which inadvertently causes Mr. Fitzgerald to swerve right toward the Watterson's house and hit Tobias with the right rear-view mirror of his car before crashing into the Watterson's house. Tobias, in a state of shock surrenders quickly, and quickly declares Gumball the winner before he runs away from the incident. Personality While Tobias can be friendly at times, he can selfish at times, even to the point of becoming a jerk. He became extremely psychotic when he forced Gumball to dance for him. His massive crush on Penny is what fuels his jealousy and his hatred toward Gumball. Gallery Sexyknight.png|Tobias challenging Gumball to a jousting duel. TheKnights69.png|Tobias hissing wickedly at Penny. TheKnights68.png|Tobias declaring himself the winner, and the one who claims the hand of Penny. TheKnights71.png|Penny watching in horror as Tobias beats up Gumball in a trash can TheKnights72.png|But then Penny tries to stop Tobias from hitting Gumball by holding back his arms. TheKnights73.png|Tobias saying he will, in exchange for a kiss. TheKnights80.png|Penny trying to hold back Tobias the second time, so that Gumball could defeat him. TheKnights88.png|Tobias's shock and defeat. TheQuest2.png|Tobias tossing around Anais's Daisy the Donkey doll along with Carrie. TheKnights70.png|Gumball and Tobias fighting with their "swords." TheKnights78.png|Tobias trying to hit Gumball with his broom sword. untitled8.png|Tobias grinning evily as Banana Joe chops down the Treehouse Girls's treehouse. Category:The Amazing World Of Gumball Villain Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:In love villains Category:Psychopath Category:Jocks Category:Friend of the hero Category:Athletic Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Obsessed